Narcissa Rising
by Athena Hekate
Summary: Narcissa embarks on a night of passion as an act of rebellion. AU


Narcissa hated the Dark Lord with a burning passion and she hated her future husband just as much. All of her life someone was making decisions for her and for her future without consulting her about it. Her father found her a suitable match in Lucius Malfoy and her mother instructed her in social graces and politics until she felt like she was under the Imperious Curse.

She had wanted to become a healer, but that was not proper for a woman of her social standing. Why would she want a career when she was going to have a husband with the wealth to provide for her? The only person she had spoken to about these dreams had been Andromeda and that relationship had died when she ran off to marry the muggleborn wizard she loved. Her relationship with Bella, if one could call it that was nonexistent.

After Andromeda had left and Bellatrix had joined the Dark Lord's ranks refusing to provide an heir for her husband, Narcissa's life became that of a bird trapped in gilded cage. Her parents were determined to see to it that the last of their daughters would turn out the way they wanted or she would not like the consequences. Her family's reputation in the world rested on her shoulders. She would do as they demanded, but first she wanted to give herself one night of freedom, passion, and rebellion, but it had to wait until after her wedding night. Lucius wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than a virgin bride.

* * *

About two years after the wedding, Lucius was away on an extended business trip and would not return for a couple weeks. She made the decision to go to a pub in London because she was going to rebel and she was going to do it properly. She brewed and ingested a contraceptive potion because it would not do to become pregnant with another man's child. She disguised her herself using plain black robes and a Glamour Charm. A few seconds later, she was walking through the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

Beside her on the barstool, set a red-haired man nursing a bottle of firewiskey. He was dressed in the shabby robes of a low-level ministry employee and had a haggard looking face with dark circles under his eyes. Narcissa plucked up her courage to start a conversation with the man whom she recognized as Arthur Weasley.

"What brings you here on a night like this?" she asked.

"I needed to get out away from the wife and kids for awhile." he stated.

He then continued to inform her that he never intended for them to have two children with a third on the way within such a short time after leaving Hogwarts. He had wanted to move upward within the ranks at the ministry and have them a little more secure financially before starting a family. It seemed like he and his wife were growing apart before they even started coming together.

She proceeded to tell him of her own frustrations regarding married life. She told him she came from an extremely conservative family. They had chosen a spouse for her whom she hated and had forbidden her to pursue a career that she loved that would have fulfilled her more than being a socialite and wife. Yes, she had wealth, but money was nothing without love and human connection.

One thing led to another and soon they found themselves in a muggle hotel room at Arthur's insistence paid for with her husband's money. In that night she learned what it was like to feel loved and cherished and found the strength within herself to continue on with her life and find herself. Three months later when she realized her contraceptive potion failed and realized whose child she was carrying she could not bring herself to regret what she had done that night.

At dinner she quietly informed Lucius that they were going to have child.

"I hope you do not expect me to have any part in the child rearing if it is a girl." he stated.

When a healthy girl was born six months later while Lucius was away on yet another extended business trip she was happy. This child was hers and she would always protect her. Sitting up in bed she instructed the house elf to help her perform a permanent charm changing the child's hair and eye color to her own. She vowed that Lucius would never learn the truth.


End file.
